Origins of a Giraffe
by darkaab9
Summary: The Origin of Giraffe Luna by Astr0zone Warning!: Weight Gain


It had been a few days since Nightmare Night, and Princess Luna was feeling pleased with herself. She had made another fun night for the citizens of Ponyville, despite some rocky beginnings. It took the mothers to calm down their younglings and she had fun at the festivities. She had also received many offerings from fillies and colts, a few of which she left back with the children so as not to leave them down. However, the few days since then let to her offerings and more being put to controversial use.

The regent of the moon had picked up quite a sweet tooth and had the appearance to prove it. Her once slender belly was now almost the size of her bed. She had cheeks the size of 3 baseballs and her head was resting on three necks. Her legs and thighs had gotten quite round, and her back was abundant with rolls. Her royal tush was the largest thing she sported, as big as her own bed. She didn't care though, she was enjoying her sweets.

The doors to the royal bedroom opened, and one of the castle servants came in.

"Your book, your highness."

"Thank you, fair madame." Luna acknowledged.

Luna had recently decided that a change was in order. Her previous thousand years and more as a pony seemed rather plain in her eyes. She felt she wasn't that unique, even as a nightmare. Her royal life wasn't too exciting, not counting two nights ago. She needed to be something not of this land. The shape shifting spell book she had just received was just the catalog for the job.

"Let's see… Oryx? Not that well known. Zebra? Don't want to embarrass Zecora, do we? Hello! What do we have here?"

A particularly tall mammal caught her interest right then and there. That tall slender neck, those shorts stubs on the forehead, those long slender legs, those spots…

"Perfect! Let's see now…. Caution!: Only a blood relative can reverse the effects. Otherwise, not too hard for an alicorn like me." After reading through how to cast the spell, just to make sure she got it down correctly, the princess of the night closed the book and laid it off to the side. She then focused her magic and began to cast the spell. She could feel her magic flowing through her, sending all its power to every part, nook and cranny of her body. Her power began to weaken, as the thing she was changing into didn't have magic as a luxury. Eventually, her horn faded, drained of all magic.

Seconds later, a tingling sensation was felt throughout her entire corpulent body. Slowly but surely, she felt changes beginning to occur to her whole being. Her horn began to shrink and smooth out, another began to appear and her ears shifted to a stood-up look. Her snout lengthened and her tail turned half-hair and half-flesh. Her neck, back, legs, belly and plot expanded bigger and higher than before and her wings disappeared. She grew taller and fatter as well, and dark spots appeared all over her. The sensations and spurts felt strangely good as her size increased by the second.

By the time the effects of the spell had settled, the monitor of dreams was twice the height of her sister. Her unicorn horn was replaced by two stubs and her ears were more stood up. She had a long snout and part of her tail was now flesh and fur. Her puffy head rested on three necks as tall as it was before her gluttony and her back had acquired a few rolls. Her legs were not only as tall as her sister, but also big enough to detain her if she wanted to and her wings were nowhere to be seen. Her enormous belly was almost touching the bed and her plot, which lost its cutie marks in the transformation, was the size of her sister's bed. Instead of a crescent moon on black sky on her massive flanks, she was now covered neck to toe in spots. She had the weight of a larger than life hippopotamus, something she particularly seemed to like a lot.

"It seems the results are better than we thought." The princess said, her voice slightly deepened.

A moment later, her sister walked in. Princess Celestia, humming to herself as she entered, was looking forward to lunch with her sister. Upon opening her eyes, she stopped in shock as she gazed at her incredibly large sister. The regent of the moon was as tall as two of her and massively corpulent. She was no longer a pudgy pony by the looks of it, she was now a obese giraffe.

"S-sister? Is that you?"

"We could not be anypony else, sister. We are more like something else."

"Obviously, but why?"

"I've been a pony for over 1,000 years. I believe a change is in order."

"And why a giraffe of all creatures?"

"Why another zebra?"

"Point taken."

Celestia sighed. The castle would have to undergo serious renovation from here on out.


End file.
